The Train Journey
by dwarfperson
Summary: Luthella is a muggle born. Luthella is a Ravenclaw. Luthella is NOTHING, compared to the Marauders. But somehow, that all changes in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Sirius is a Pure Blood. Sirius is a Gryffindoor. Sirius is SOMETHING, he's a Marauder. He's popular and boastful, but somehow, the shy Ravenclaw girl changes all that. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

The train Journey

Luthella

Luthella looked up. Whoooosh. Suddenly an owl flew in the window and landed on the end of her bed. She noticed that tied to the owls leg, was a letter.

The owl squawked, "Hurry up and take it I haven't got all day".

Luthella looked at it again and gasped. With a shaky hand she took the letter from the owls beak.

Dear Miss. Luthella Gwin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have received a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all the equipment you will need and instructions on how to get there. Remember, the train leaves at 11:30 precisely.

You will be given further notice upon arriving.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore, headmaster.

Luthella was stunned, she took out the instructions list and the list of equipment. She looked up to thank the owl, but he was long gone and all that was left was a single feather on her bed. She ran downstairs and shouted to her mother. Her mother shouted to her father and together they agreed she should go.

On the Hogwarts Express 3 years later,

James and Sirius walked up the corridor and into My empty compartment.

"Do you mind?", James asked.

I looked up to see who had spoken. It was James, the year's trouble maker and standing next to him was... Sirius.

I shook my head and they sat down opposite me.

"Your Luthelle aren't you?", James asked.

"Luthella", I corrected him, He looked at me and he knows my name!, I thought.

"I'm James and this is Sirius", James said. Sirius smiled at me and I felt myself going red. I turned my head to face James so I wouldn't have to look at... him.

Suddenly, Lily quietly slipped in to sit next to me, she looked at me the at James and Sirius, then at me again.

"Uhh Hi Lily", I said. And Lily understood immediately. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!", Lily exclaimed, "And I can't believe we are starting our 3rd year!"

I smiled and nodded, glancing at Sirius, then looking away sharply as his turned to face me. But I couldn't help it, I glanced back and secretly stared into his eyes. I saw all the pain he caused his family, how his mother had been disappointed when he was put into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, his friends, the marauders, James invisibility cloak...

"I didn't know you knew Lily.", James said, startling me. I realized Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Yes we met on our fist day. I tripped walking up the staircase to the Great Hall and Lily was king enough to stop and help me.", I told James then turning to Lily, "Where is Elena?".

"She is with Remus, where else would she be?" Lily replied, a little annoyed.

"Remus?-" James started but was cut off by the trolley lady stopping outside our compartment. James and Sirius jumped up and got some thing of every thing. Sirius smiled a crooked grin as he handed me a chocolate frog. I smiled at him and took it from him and nibbled at the corners.

"Its not poisonous you know" he said. I smiled and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Happy?" I said swallowing.

We all continued to talk about Quidditch and different lessons. Remus and Elena showed up a bit later and then the train arrived. I took a deep breath,

I'm Home at Last, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Sunshine Chapter 2

Luthella

"Hey"

I looked up at the sound of his voice. I was in the library at the time, and a month of school had already passed, without any other contact from him, nothing. He didn't notice me at all in the corridors, it was like the train journey had never existed. And now he was just down a section to me and walking towards me.

"Hey Sirius, so good to see you again"

I turned round to see where the voice had come from and my eyes met Angelica Degrelvie. Angelica had a reputation, a reputation for boys. She was popular, funny, pretty, way more better than me at most subjects. He was bound to like her better than me as she is in Gryffindor too and I'm in Ravenclaw. Why Ravenclaw? because you are a Ravenclaw at heart. You can speak to birds, you can work out puzzles, a true Ravenclaw, I thought.

"Uhh Hi Angelica, how are you?", said Sirius glancing at me.

"Good, good", Angelica replied, smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"Hows the Astronomy homework going?" Sirius said and again, glancing at me just for a second. But I saw it, and he knew I had.

"Terrible, I can't figure out a thing! Maybe we could go back to the common room and you could help me", Angelica said.

A typical way to get a boy to fall for you, get him to help you with some thing. Boys always like it when you ask their help, Elena's words of wisdom replayed in my head. Of course I had told them every thing, all about Sirius, and they had understood.

"Uh maybe not, Angelica.", Sirius said firmly.

"Why not?", Angelica said taking a step towards Sirius in an obvious attempt for him to smell her perfume.

"I'm.. uh busy"

"Oh", Angelica said, pretending to sound hurt, "Well I'll see you around then." and with that she walked away.

Sirius turned to me and just as he was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Sorry, I have to get to Charms", I said to Sirius.

"Oh... right, yeah Charms", Sirius replied.

"But I'll see you at Herbology, maybe we can talk then."

"Yeah, see you, bye", Sirius said. I smiled and ran off down the corridor, stuffing my books in my bag as I went and smiling secretly to myself.

Sirius

Why did every chance I get always go wrong?, Sirius thought to himself as he sauntered down the corridor. He was supposed to be in potions, but he didn't feel in the mood for it. Anyway, Angelica would be there and one thing was for sure, he didn't want to go near her. After the moment in the Library, 4 days ago, she had permanently attached herself to him. It was like she was his dog or something. She obviously thought that he liked her and tried to stay with him at all times possible.

Sirius was about to turn the corner, when a poster on the wall caught his eye. It read:

As the new year is coming to October, there will be the traditional Halloween party for the 3rd - 5th years. It will be held in the Great Hall, 8:30 - 11:30, on the 30th of October. Feel free to come as a couple with the person of your choice, or come alone. The Halloween Party for the 6th and 7th years will be on the 31st of October at...

This was at the point Sirius stopped reading. Of course how could he have been so stupid? It was the 24th today so that meant, Halloween was in a week. Sirius continued walking, thinking about if he should go or not. He decided he would, and he knew just who to ask...

Luthella

I was in the Library again when I saw him next.

There was a Astronomy test coming up so I had to revise. I saw him as soon as he walked in. He looked in a hurry, and as if he was looking for something, or someone. His eyes scanned the Library, finally resting on me. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", I replied, trying to sound as cool and sophisticated as I could.

"Look, I just got away from Angelica, so I need to make this quick.", He said in a hurry.

He glanced over his shoulder, then turned to look at me.

"You know this Halloween Party on Saturday?", he asked me, and I felt a rush in my stomach.

"Yes"

"Well... um... do you... um..." He stuttered.

"Yes?", I said to him.

"Well I was wondering if you were going with anybody, and if you weren't you might maybe want to go with me? Its ok if you don't, I mean it was stupid to ask but-" I cut Sirius off mid sentence.

"I would love to go with you", I said coolly, but inside it was like a firework performance. I wanted to jump for joy. Sirius had just asked me to go with HIM to the Halloween Party!

Sirius smiled, "Thats what I hoped, and uh there is a Hogsmeade visit the weekend after and would you like to go with me to that?"

A date to the Party AND a trip to Hogsmeade with Sirius, this day was getting better by the minute.

"So?"

"Oh yeah of course I'll go!", I said losing my coolness.

"Cool, I'll meat you in the Entrance hall at 8:15 so we can go into the party together", Sirius said.

I nodded and with that Sirius smiled and walked away.

As I walked into the common room, Elena came running up to me. Elena had wavy, mid-length, golden hair down to just before her waist and the most bright blue eyes I had ever seen. She had a nice, outgoing personality and was rather popular. No wonder Remus liked her. Of course Remus had told Me all about his liking for Elena. We were good friends, he was the first person I met on the train on they way to Hogwarts in my 1st year. He was friendly, kind and had the complete opposite look from Elena. When he had first met Elena, I could tell straight away that he liked her. After wards he told me about it, at that point he didn't know most boys don't really tell their friends that are girls that they like their best friend. Yeah. I told Lily, by accident, as i had promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, and Lily must have let it slip out to some one who went straight to James and Sirius and told them. Sirius laughed at Remus but James didn't. Little did Elena know about this though. Secretly, James organized a way to get them together at the end of last year, and they have been together ever since.

"Luthella! Were have you been? I have the most wonderful news ever!" Elena almost shouted in my face, and I could tell she was bursting with excitement.

"So do I", I said as I dropped my bag and sat down on one of the common rooms many sofas. Ravenclaw common room was very nice. It had a wide, circular main room with the staircases leading off from it, and large windows which displayed the Southern grounds and the Lake.

Elena sat down next to me, "Well I'll go first. Guess what? Remus asked me to the Halloween Party!

"Really, that's amazing!", I said not wanting to tell her about me and Sirius for some reason.

"Yeah I know..." She continued to blabber on but I wasn't listening, I was replaying Sirius's last words to me, So we can go together.

"Luthella? Luthella Gwin are you listening to me?" Elena interrupted my thoughts.

"What? oh yeah I am", I said but I must have sounded slightly dreamy as Elena said, "You weren't were you?"

"No sorry I wasn't", I replied.

"Oh well, what was your news?"

"Oh nothing nothing", I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The Train Journey Chapter 3

Luthella

I looked up from her work, I could see Sirius through the common room window. He was walking across the grounds, but there was something wrong. I had been overjoyed when Sirius asked me to the dance and with 3 days untill Halloween, I can hardly contain my excitment. I watch Sirius walk around the Lake, and just for a moment, only a moment, I thought I saw him sigh and then shake his head. For a moment, I thought about going to see if he was ok, but I imedately discarded the idea.

Sirius

I didn't her come out the front doors and hurry down to the lake towards me. I only noticed when she came up beside me and took my hand. She was still in her uniform and had no cloak or gloves on. I turned to look at her. She smiled, her beautiful smile. It made her sweet face even more pretty, her eyes were a deep blue and they reflected the lake in them and she had smooth skin with beautiful, flowing curly hair that fell down her back with absolute perfection. Most of the time she had it pinned back in a bun or ponytail but it was loose now, and it looked lovely.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair loose", I said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry", She replyed, just as witty as me.

I smiled at her and wiped the tears out of my eye, unsuccessfully. She leaned forward and pulled a tissue out of her pocket. She reached up as if to wipe his tear away herself but then withdrew her hand with embarassment.

"Don't", I said, grabbing Luthella's hand.

She looked at me in surprise.

"Please, promise me you won't leave"

"Of... Of course", she replyed.

She reached up and wiped my tears away.

"Do you mind? Do you mind if I ask what happened?", she says nervously.

I shake my head and say, "My... My Dad. He ... he...", I can't do it, I can't say it, "He died"

"Oh Sirius! I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok" I replyed.

And there we sat, sharing our moment, hand in hand. Luthella rested her head on my shoulder, and we watched the sun go down over the hills.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know I had a crush on you ever since you were called out to be sorted. I kept thinking, please can he be in Ravenclaw with me please can he be in Ravenclaw with me." She said rather quickly.

I'm speechless. I only started to notice her when we were organising Remus and Elena together.

"Um... I'm orry but I only started to really notice you last year when we were getting Elena and Remus together. I mean, I knew you as Remus's friend but until... well you get it." I say. I'm afraid she might take it the wrong way but she smiles.

"Thats ok Sirius." She says.

We it in silence before Luthella gets up and says, "Are you hungry? If we run we might make intime for dinner"

Luthella

Me and Sirius run up to the doors and burst into the Entrance Hall. We walk hand in hand into the dining hall and many of the girls turn and look at me with jealousy in their eyes. But I just smile.

We join Remus, Elena, James and a dstressed looking Lily. Lily looks up when she hears me chatting to Sirius. Her face lights up and she smiles. I sit down next to her and take some steak and kidney pie onto my plate.

"Where's Peter?", Sirius asks James.

"Detention, he got caught last night, trying to follow us", James says.

"Thank god your here!", Lily whispers to me, "James has been trying to talk me up all evening!"

I laugh at this, "Well its not surprising!"

"What? How?"

"Because Severus is watching your every move", I say.

"What? Oh no he's going to think I don't want to go with him!" Lily says.

"Go where?"

"He asked me to the Halloween dance", Lily says, her face flushing red.

"Did you say yes?", I ask in astonishment and Lily nods her head.

Just then our coversation is inturrupted by Angelica and her gang coming over and saying, "Oh look at the pethetic Ravenclaw! She thinks she's so cool with her Gryffindoor friends! Get lost wimp"

"Hey!-" Remus try's to say but I silence him with a look of warning.

"Why dont you go and play with the Hufflepuff's Angelica? I always wonder why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindoor when you're so obviously a Hufflepuff" I look around to see who's voice it was and find myelf looking at Frank Longbottom.

"I... I...", for once Angelica is lost for words.

"Get lost Angelica" Frank says. And with that Angelica flounces out of the room, closely followed by her gang.

"Thanks", I say to Frank but he just nods his head and walks away.

Sirius looks at me in puzzlement. "Why did you just let her criticize you?", he asks me.

"It doesnt matter, please, forget it ever happened." I say to him.

He frowns but doesnt mention it again.

As me and Elena wave goodbye to Lily, Remus and Sirius, I notice Elena's looking at me oddly.

"What?", I say.

"I didn't know Frank fancied you", she replys.

"What? Frank doesn't fancy me! I don't even know him!", I say.

"Of Course he does you nimwit, I can see it in his eyes"

"He doesn't ok? I don't even know him!", I say exasperatingly.

"Fine, suit yourself", Elena says and she storms off.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thanks to **FaximumRideForever72734 **for the first review on this and it seems that ur the only person following this story! please if you like it send me a review even if it only says "Update soon I love it" and believe me I've had that on other fanfic's.

The Train Journey chapter 4

Luthella

_To my dearest sister Jess. _

_I would apriciate it if you didn't show mum this letter as she may over react._

_There has been a lot of mad things happening since I last wrote to you. I will begin at the start._

_On the train to Hogwarts in my first year I met a boy. His name is Sirius. And now he has asked my to go with him to the Halloween Dance and I said yes. He also asked me on a date the weekend after to the little magic town here and I also said yes. But there is this girl called Angelica who is an absoloute bit of slime! She thinks she is much cooler than me just because I am in Ravenclaw and she is in Gryffindoor. She has a reputation, a reputation for liking boys. Once she sets her mind on one she won't stop at any cost to get him. As you have obviously guessed, she wants Sirius. I am unsure if Sirius likes her or me but we had a moment down by the lake that was of utter perfection so I think he likes me but I cannot be sure. And then on top of all of that there is another boy called Frank Longbottom and Elena says he likes me but how she can tell I have no idea and then to top that Elena won't talk to me because I told her this Frank guy didn't even know me and she relised I must be right and she hates being wrong. And then Frank went and asked me to the Dance but I had to say no because I'm going with Sirius and you should have seen his face! I felt so sorry for him! Please reply quickly and send your reply with Barny. I named my owl Barny. You know that owl Mum got me at the start of the year. _

_Tell Mum and Dad I love them. _

_Hope you will come next year,_

_Luthella xx_

_P.S: I love the dress you and mum sent me! Its perfect!_

I finish the letter to my younger sister with a flourish then hand it to Barny, my scrawny owl. As Barny flies out the window I change into my Dress. The purple satin smooths against my skin but it won't hang right. I sigh. Nothing I ever do to it will make it hang right.

Elena comes in to get something and she notice's me struggling.

"You need to pin it at the back it's too long", She says.

"I'm trying it just won't hang right!"

She comes over and pins it with perfection.

"Thanks", I say, "Look Elena, I'm sorry about before. I was fed up with Angelica"

"Thats ok", she replys, "Um.. I'm sorry too."

I smile and then I notice her hair is messed up big time like she tried to pin it and then got fed up.

"Do you want me to do your hair?", I ask her.

"Yes please! Luthella, your the best friend ever"

I smile.

Sirius

As she walked down the stairs, oh that magical moment. She looked me in the eye and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Her brown curls had been pinned so they flowed down her back in perfect ringlets, her face had only a touch of make up but she looked stunning. Her purple satin dress hung perfectly down to just before her ankles and she wore a silver and purple head band. her shoes wernt high, just pumps. Perfect. Nothing could ruin this magical moment. She comes up and takes my arm, ready to proceed into the Great Hall. Then she giggles, but I'm unsure why. She must see my confusion because she says, "Sirius, Please don't gawp like that you'll make me laugh". Then I relise I have been staring at her with my mouth hanging open. She must think I'm like a lost puppy.

"Oh, er, sorry", I says closing my mouth rather hastily. But she just laughs, her beautiful laugh. It has a certain ring to it, like there will never be sadness as long as she is here.

"C'mon you two, stop playing at love birds!", James's vioce echo's around my head as I relise it's not just me and Luthella, there are other people in this world.

Luthella laughs, making me smile. Then James rolls his eyes. Then I relise who is at his arm, it's Ruby. Angelica's best friend and most loyal minion. Luthella must notice the smile disapearing from my face.

"Sirius, are you ok?", she ask's me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine", I reply.

I look at James accusingly. How could he have brought her with him? He frowns at me, obviously confused. I roll my eyes as if saying it doesn't matter and he nod's his head to say ok.

"Do you two have some sort of secret communicating messaging thing that I don't know about because you're making really weird faces at eachother", Luthella's confused vioce brings me out of our conversation.

I laugh and say, "Of course we do! I'll have to teach it to you one time!", wich makes her laugh and James frown. I think he's not used to me being myself with a girl.

As we walk into the Great Hall, the decorations amaze me. Pumpkins float around the ceiling and Luthella grabs my arm at the sight of them.

"What is it? Are you ok?", I ask her.

"Those pumpkins, they freak me out! I mean, look at their faces! they are so creepy!", she replys. The music starts to play in an upbeat tune I regognise as a muggle song. She pulls me onto the make shift Dance floor and stats to dance around. She obviously know's this song. Of course, she comes from a muggle family! Then I relise, my Mother will hate me for being with her.

"Um, Luthella?"

"Yeah?"

"I...er...I can't dance", and its true, I can't. She smiles and says, "I'll teach you", and soon she has me dancing away with her to some wizard band I've never heard of.

Luthella

By the time we stop for drinks, I feel like I'm floating on air and that a could easily float away I'm so happy. I have danced with Sirius for the whole night and I'm in need of a good drink so satisfy me. Sirius says he'll go get the drinks so I float over to were Remus, Elena, Peter, James and Claire (Peter's date) are sitting.

"Whats up with you?", Elena ask's me.

"I feel I could float away I'm so happy", I reply which makes them all laugh.

"He really likes you by the way", James says, "Sirius, he go's on about you are in his sleep, a mad one he is!" I blush but every one just laughs.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask as I slide into the seat next to Elena.

"Lucius came and talked her up so she went and danced with him", James said and laugh's but underneath I can see he is slightly hurt.

"Lucius? Is he the one who stuck Peter's head down the loo?", Elena asks.

"Yeah thats him"

"Looks like he's got some nerve then. I mean, to stick _Peter's_ head down the loo! Bit risky, Peter could attack him or something!", Remus says and we all laugh except Peter who blushes. Just then Lily comes over and James stands up abrupptly, murmers something, then dissapears. I send a quizzical look in Remus's direction and he whisper's to me, "James asked Lily to go with him but she said she was going with Severus. James thought she was joking but apparently not", just as Severus himself comes over.

Lily smiles and sits down in James's empty seat. Severus looks as if he might sit down too but the he see's the look on Elena, Remus and Claires faces and decides otherwise. He says something about drinks to Lily and walks off to get them.

Sirius

I was just coming over with mine and Luthellas drinks when they came up behind me, grabbed my arms and walked me off in the other direction.

"Where do you think your going?" one of them says. Its impossible to tell who it is because of the mask that she is wearing but by the voice I can tell its Bellatrix. My cousin. I can only guess on my other side is Narcissa.

They walk me out into the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds. I notice James sitting alone on the steps. I try to call out to him but he doesn't notice, and then I am being pushed in to bush. On the other side of the bush, I am blindfolded. A hand tears some of my hair out. Lucius's vioce hangs in the air.

"So this will last me for how long?"

"An hour.", this vioce is in a different, put on voice.

"Is that enough?" Lucius says.

"It better be you nimwitt", the vioce replys. Then I'm knocked out.

Luthella

"Would it be rude to ask why you came with Sneevly little Severus, Lily?", Elena asks.

Lily's face drops. "His name is Severus, Elena. Why would you think that he was called that? I mean what has he ever done wrong?", Lily asks and for the first time Elena is at a lost for words.

I decide to go look for Sirius and head for the drinks table. But when I'm half way across the room, Angelica comes over. I havent seen her all evening, she was probably up in her dorm. Rumour had it that she had no one to go with. But to my surprise, following behind her and holding her hand is... Sirius.

"Oh looky here! Its the wimp Ravenclaw! I heard that Frank asked you here, so, were is he?", Angelica says snidely.

"I said no", I say simply.

"Whyever did you do that?", she asks.

"Because Sirius asked me"

Angelica giggles, and looks at Sirius. He smiles at her, that smile that he usally keeps for me.

"Get lost Ravenclaw, I would never ask you anywere", Sirius says, and they laugh.

I stare. Sirius did not just say that to me. He said before, that he liked me. So what could have caused this? It doesn't matter. I can feel the tears running down my face. No! I can't cry here! Not now in front of him. But they are silent tears. He walks off with Angelica and they go dance. I run out the room in a rage. The last thing I remember is James's face as I run up the stairs and into the girls lavatory. He probably had a part in the hole operation! He did say that about Sirius saying my name in his sleep but it must have been part of the joke. Then I think back to his face, he didn't seem like he was laughing at me, he seemed concerned. He looked concerened as if he cared about me. But that can't be true because he likes Lily. Doesn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own harry potter. I might start to do short chapters but I'm not sure. Review if i should or not! xxxxxx**

The Train Journey chapter 5

Luthella

I was confused, crying my eyes out in a broom cupboard somewhere on the opposite side of the castle from the Great Hall. I wasn't sure where, I had been about to run into the girls lavatory when I heard voices inside. Some of Angelicas mates. I could here Lily and some other people, maybe Elena or Remus, running after me and shouting my name but I ignored them and carried on. When I cam back to my senses, I was in a large broom cupboard and I was crying so hard my body ached for water. I didn't know how long I'd been there and where it was exactly. And to add to it, I was totally confused.

Sirius had obviously played a stupid prank on me that all his friends had a part in. He asked me to go with him to the Dance but then disappeared and came back with Angelica. All his friends were saying things like how he really likes you to lead me on and then they just dumped it all on me! But then there was James. It was confusing because he sounded really convincing when he said the stuff about Sirius and then when he saw me running he looked concerned and it was like he cared for me but how could he when he had a part in the prank? I confused myself just thinking this. But... if my theory was right then that meant all my friends had turned on me. Remus, Elena, James, Peter and also Sirius and Angelica, were all big liars. I didn't believe that Lily had a part to play as she isn't that sort of person.

I sat there for ages. Thinking things through. When I had gathered myself together, I got up, fixed my dress and makeup in the hand mirror I had and stumbled out of the cupboard. I wondered through the castle and found myself near Astronomy. I got to the grand staircase and I could hear the party still blaring on. I quickly covered my ears with my hands. I didn't want to have anything to do with that party. But the memories bore into my soul. Cutting and slashing at whatever hope I had left. I gave up and crumpled into a ball on what I thought to be a normal step. But, being me, it was the trick step. So I just fell right through it. And then I fell 3 floors down and it hurt so bad. I felt like screaming, but consciousness was escaping me and then it went black.

Sirius

After being shoved into the bush, I woke up an hour later. Scruffy, tired and fighting back tears. I stumbled into the Entrance Hall and then to the Grand Staircase. Mistake. A crowd had surged round a limp body on the ground. I squinted at it, then realized who it was. I ran to her, the crowd parted for me. Some people were sitting next to her, shaking her and seeing if she was alright. But she didn't reply. She was out cold.

"GET OUT THE WAY!", I screamed at them, "SOMEONE GET MADAM POMFREY! NOW!" About ten people rushed off to the hospital wing while I crouched over Luthella's unmoving body. I was wishing for her to wake up.

"Please wake up, please", I whisper, silent tears ran down my face. A few minutes later madam pomfrey arrived, and then it was all a rush. I couldn't remember much, except for Luthella, dead to the world. She was rushed up to the hospital wing and certain people who had seen what had happened were interviewed by McGonagall. McGonagall asked me some simple questions, but I was unable to answer. I didn't speak at all, to anyone. I didn't leave Luthella's side. Not when Lily and Elena came. Or when Remus and Peter came. Not even when Angelica came. Though I wondered why she did come though. She hated Luthella. And she kept muttering, "I didn't mean to! I didn't want it to end like this!", which confused me. I stayed by Luthella all night. Even when Madam Pomfrey shouted at me and McGonagall gave me detention for 3 weeks. I refused to. I would not leave her side until she woke up. And I didn't. After a while Madam Pomfrey gave up telling me get out. She welcomed me, left food for me. But I didn't eat it. I didn't do anything except sit by Luthella's side and wait for her to wake up. But alas, Monday came and I was forced to go to my classes. I still didn't eat. And when I saw James he tried to tell me something but I walked straight by, ignoring him. He hadn't come to see if I was ok, maybe he didn't register that I had been hurt aswell.

Luthella

Slowly, my mind was coming back to me. My eyes were heavy so I couldn't open them but I was waking up. Sometimes I heard voices, I recognized Lily's voice and Sirius' voice. What was that git doing here? I didn't know how long had passed but when I finally opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Sirius. Asleep in the chair next to my bed. I was in the hospital wing, I could tell it was night time, so what was Sirius doing here then?

"The night is just wonderful, don't you think Miss. Gwin?" I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of my bed, "It's my favourite time of day. Did you know that?"

I shook my head, "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?", I asked him.

He sighed, "I am surprised you do not know, but then of course you have been out for many a week now. Luthella, 5 weeks have passed since the Halloween Dance. You were seen, apparently, falling through the air down the middle of the Grand Staircase. Mr. Longbottom found you at the bottom of the stairs, you were out cold. A large group gathered around you, no one really knowing what to do when this young lad", He gestured to Sirius,"Came running over shouting for someone to get Madam Pomfrey. Once you were taken to the hospital wing, he came straight to my office then returned to your side, not speaking a word, not eating, not doing anything really. Of course he had to leave for classes but he was back in a flash and he refused to leave. Not even for bed. He has been doing that since you fell. And may I ask you how you did fall?"

That was when I blushed, I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my ribs caused me to fall back down again.

"I... I'm not quite sure Professor. I mean, I remember running way from the party because Sirius had upset me but I am unsure if it was Sirius at all and the When I was on my way to bed I heard the music from the party and sat down and curled into a ball but that was when I fell through the trick stair.", I say.

"I see", Dumbledore replied. Just then Sirius stirred.

"I think I will have to leave now, I wish not to be here when Mr. Black wakes up. I think he hoped he would be there when you woke up. Go to sleep now", Dumbledore told me, and unwillingly I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The train journey chapter 6

Sirius

When Madam Pomfrey woke me the next morning with a bowl of soup and some bread the next morning, I noticed Luthella looked as if she was simply sleeping, rather than being unconscious. Madam Pomfrey told me that she had not woken up yet. My head drooped in disappointment.

"Black, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you", Madam Pomfrey told me. Dumbledore walked in, ancient as ever, with his long flowing beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Hello, Mr. Black", Dumbledore said.

I turned my head away and ignored him.

He tried a different approach, "She is waking up". And he was right, Luthella was string in her sleep, murmuring something, I think it was my name.

"I will leave you in peace", Professor Dumbledore says and he leaves, his long cloak trailing behind him.

I stared at Luthella, her head had been bandaged and so had most of her body. Even though Madam Pomfrey had fixed all her broken bones in a heart beat, she couldn't wake her up and didn't know if she would. She could have been dead for all I knew. But now I could see that she was not, she was just sleeping.

The bell for classes rang, I had charms, but I could skip it easily. I had to be here when she woke up. I just had to be.

An hour later, she woke up, squinting in the light. First her eyes didn't open she just talked.

"Sirius, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here", my first words in 5 weeks.

"I can't open my eyes", she says panicking.

"Its ok, calm down", I calmly say to her.

"How long have I been out?"

"5 weeks"

"Oh no! That means I missed Cheering charms! And the Unicorns!" she exclaims.

"It's fine, you can use my notes and I'm sure they will let you re-do stuff."

"Thanks Sirius!"

When she does open her eyes, the first thing she looks at is me. She smiles her beautiful smile and laughs.

"You're doing it again Sirius", she tells me.

I quickly close my mouth, embarrassed. Then I can't help it. I lean over her and kiss her. My mouth touches hers and she seems surprised, but then she is kissing me back. She tries to wrap her arms round my neck but then she re-draws and falls back on her bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"What is it?" I ask her again.

"It hurts so badly!" she says gesturing to her head and her arms and basically everything.

I laugh, and she makes a confused face at me. "What? You fell three floors down the Grand staircase!" I tell her. Then laugh again, he mouth has shaped in the perfect form of an "o" of surprise.

Madam Pomfrey bustles in, "Good your up, Black why aren't you in class? You can come back at break!" I flash a smile at Luthella and skip out of the hospital wing and to charms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look guys I'm so sorry for not updating but to be honest I have been working on other stories and completely for got about this one! But here's the next chapter! I've decided that the overall story isn't going to be as long as I had hoped because, I have things I have to do and places I have to go and even though its the Easter Break I've been doing lots of other things! Really sorry! **

**-Dwarf xx**

The Train Journey Chapter 7

Sirius POV

"Sirius"

"James"

The two friends stared at eachother. Sirius was glowing, Luthella would be out of hospital today. He was on his way to greet her and then go with her to the library. James on the other hand was annoyed.

"Uhh, James? I've got to go"  
>"Where?", James asked, "To see Luthella? Again?"<p>

"Yes", I wasn't going to lie.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" I said, annoyed.

But James just stared at me with displeasure.

"You know what", He growled, "You're acting like star-crossed lovers"

"Maybe we are", I said shrugging.

He stared at me, with his hazel eyes, in shock.

"See you James", I said, slipping through the portrait hole.

I practically ran to the hospital wing. And there she was, propped up on her crutches, Luthella. Her eyes where troubled, but when she saw me a faint smile apeared on her face. I stared at her, it was not awkward. Her long, curly, brown hair hung in messed up ringlets, but they had that look of complete style.

"Is there something on my face?", She asked, reaching up to wipe her face. I laughed. Which took her by surprise.

"What?", she said confused. But I still just laughed at the perfection of it.

"What?", she said getting angry, "Tell me! You know I'm not afraid of chucking you in the Black Lake!"

"In your state? I don't think you can!" I said between laughs.

I looked up to realize that Luthella was stalking down the hallway. I ran after her.

"Luthella! It was just a joke!" I exclaimed. But she kept on walking, so I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me! Sirius let go!", she almost shouted, "It wasn';t funny Sirius!"

I let go, she was clearly annoyed. She truned to walk away, but I caught her round the waist and pulled her to face me. I was suddenly aware that she was very close to me, so close that our noses almost touched.

"I'm not letting go, ever", I told her. I leant towards her, closing the space between us and touched my lips to hers.

Luthella POV

The kiss was short, sweet, but full of warmth. I closed my eyes, wanting it to last forever, but it had to end. Sirius pulled away and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Never. Okay?", he told me.

I nodded my head, still in shock. He miled again, and led me off.

"Wait", I said, coming to my senses, "Where are we going? I thought we where going to the library! I need to study"

"Not today you don't", Sirius said as we headed out the main doors and into the grounds. He led me towards the lake, where we had first been alone together. He sat me down by the tree and then sat down next to me.

"Luthella..", He said, raising his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. Then he leant down and kissed me again. This was a longer kiss, but still held as much warmth. His hand was still on my face, so a linked my arms around his neck. It hurt a bit to lift my arms, but not as much as before.

When he pulled away, we just sat there. In eachothers embrace. I was unsure for how long. But let me tell you, it was worth it. To see him happy, made me so very happy.

As we headed back up to the entrance hall, he put his arm around my waist and smiled, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. We went into the Grand hall, just in time for dinner. Me and Sirius headed toward the table where tha Mauraders sat, with Eliza and Lily. But the looks James, Peter and Eliza gave us, stopped us in our tracks. It was obvious. They didn't want to sit with us. I slowly turned and dragged Sirius to the end of the table, as far away from the Mauraders as possible. We sat down but neither of us felt like eating much.

To our surprise, Lily and Remus plopped down into the seats next to us.

"So you're officially together now?" Lily asked and I nodded.

"Congrats", she said smiling. Which took me by surprise. As much as I sometimes didn't want to, I couldn't help but love Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Again guys sorry for the wait! I'm gonna finnish this soon so I can work on my other storys. My aim is to finnish them all by Christmas or at least New year which'll be tough! Feel free to check them out if you want xx**

The Train Journey Chapter 8

Luthella POV

"Never thought it would turn out this way mate!" Remus says, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for your girlfriend Remus!" Sirius says, pionting over to a blazing Eliza and James.

"Ah well you see she isn't exactly my..." Remus starts to say, looking pained. He scratches the back of his neck, "We... we..."

"They broke up", Lily says plainly.

Sirius's fork clatters against the table and his mouth hangs open. He seems lost for words, a first.

"Wh... what?!" he manages to choke out. I'm as surpised as he is.

Remus shrugs, "These things happen mate. You just gotta emmbrace them". He says it in an almost sad, dissapionted way.

"Well, you've got the whole school mate, apart from Luthella 'course though", Sirius says recovering from his shock. He smiles at me, but I'm still in to much shock to register what he just said. Elena and Remus, broke up? No way. That can't be right.

"Luthella! Hello, you in there?" Sirius says snapping his fingers in front of my face in a joking way. Out of the corner of my eye I see Severus get up and stalk out of the Grand Hall.

I stand up suddenly, my limbs aching.

"Luthella! Whats wrong?" Sirius says taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to someone. I'll meet you in the library later, okay?", I say, hugging Sirius and rushing out the room.

Remus POV

I know Sirius was just trying to be nice, but what he said about the whole school bothered me. No one would want a helpless warewolf like me. They'd just scream and run away, like any sane person. I sighed. But Elena hadn't been like that. She took me for who I was, not what I was. She never complained, and always came to visit me in the hospital wing after my transformations. She _understood _what I was going through. To me, she was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **** Two chapters in one dayyyy! yay! x**

Elena POV

_I don't care how happy Luthella and Sirius are, I don't care! They can have their little love story and play along like the little idiots they are, and I never want to talk to either of them ever again!_

_But James understands. He knows what it's like to be ignored by your best friend, to be pushed out of the bond you had with them. I think for James it's harder. We talk about it a lot. He misses Sirius, I can tell. Every time Remus and Sirius are sitting at the other end of the table laughing, I see his longing look. But it's soon replaced by a hurt one. It's sad, I know. But he'll move on, I'm sure. I have. I still miss Remus sometimes, but I tell myself I'm better off without him. That way it doesn't hurt so much._

_I'm worryed for James. He's been strange recently, and I think it has something to do with Luthella._

"Elena"

I look up from writing my diary. The libray is practically empty, it's almost 10 at night, I realise. James stands before me.

"Hey James," I say yawning. He looks worried. He hasn't benn getting much sleep lately There are dark rings beneath his eyes, his hair is messed up badly and his glasses are askew.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it sirius?" I ask, worried.

"Yes and no. Look, there's something I need to tell you-" he stops mid sentence, his eyes widening as the door to the library bangs open and a group of people walk in laughing. Sirius, Remus and Lily stand at the center of the crowd. I wonder why the little dumbass Luthella isn't with them. They all trugde over to the tables at the back of the room and grab various books. Since when did we become the watchers? I used to be at the center of that crowd, but Luthella took that away from me. It's almost as if they prefer it now that me and James stick to ourselves. They probably do. They take no notice of us, none at all.

I turn back to James. "You were saying?" I ask coldly.

"Not now- I mean not here", he replys, his eyes still on the crowd. They're filled with longing, and I almost feel bad for him, almost.

"Well, I should probably get back to the common room, but I'll see you tomorrow? 'Kay?" I say through a yawn.

James sits down and stares blankly at his homework.

"Sure, sure," he says without looking up.

"Night James," I say, walking out of the room.

**A/N: **** okay it's short but I'll update it again with the next chapter really soon, okay?! xx**


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

**A/N: Yeah, uhhh, haven't updated this since October…. Woops… Sorry… It's a really old fic so… yeah this is the last chapter, I'm ending it here! Enjoy!**

**The Train Journey Chapter 10 – The End!**

Luthella POV

It was early December when the snow came to Hogwarts, and it didn't just fall lightly then rain and wash away, no, this was Scotland for crying out loud! It snowed there; it turned into a blizzard and stayed for months. Thick and white, and endless, barren land.

Luthella looked out of the Ravenclaw common room windows, watching the snow fall, and the various students running out into the bleak Scottish weather to play and throw snow at each other. Luthella wanted to join them, but she wasn't in the mood.

Things had gotten strange between her and Sirius, ever since she had been talking to Severus to watch out for James. It was as if he was jealous, but maybe he was. But that had been months ago, so Luthella didn't know why he was still acting strange.

Plus there was the whole business with James and Elena, they just kept to themselves now. Luthella missed James' laugh and Elena's wit.

Luthella just wanted her friend back.

Sirius POV

How could James do this to him?! First off he's all "Oh Lily, go out with me? Oh Lily, Lily, Lily" and now he's telling Sirius that he thinks he has feelings for Luthella AND Lily?! Why can't he just back off?

Sirius sighed, he was in the library with Luthella, she had finally caught up with her work, but they weren't talking, they weren't doing anything.

Sirius knew it was his fault, but he was too mad at James. On top of the whole "Feelings" crap, he was getting annoyed at Sirius for the most minuscule things. And it was getting in the way of his and Luthella's relationship. Sirius sighed, and frowned in despair.

"Oh what is _wrong_ with you Sirius?!" Luthella suddenly exploded, dragging Sirius out of his whirlpool of thoughts.

"Hmm?" Sirius said absentmindedly.

"You look at me now Black." Luthella said in a threatening tone. Sirius jerked his head up at her in surprise. She had called him Black. Not Sirius.

"What is it?" Sirius said, frowning once again.

"You've been acting as if someone has died!" Luthella said haughtily.

"No I haven't." Sirius replied, despite knowing she was telling the truth, he had also promised James he wouldn't tell Luthella about his feelings, and to Sirius, trust is the only thing any relations are based upon.

"You have! And I want some answers!" Luthella almost screeched in his face. Just as Sirius was about to reply, a cold, sharp voice towered over them.

"What seems to be the problem?" said Madam Pince, the Librarian. "You realise I'm going to have to ask you to leave, a library is no place for an argument! Out! Now! Both of you!"

So Luthella and Sirius packed up their stuff and left the library.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Luthella" Sirius said.

"You bloody well do!" she replied.

Sirius sighed, looking up at her, "If that's the way you're going to be.."

"Oh so, now you're complaining about me?! It's always been like this for you recently, Sirius this and Sirius that!" she screeched.

She had hit a nerve, "You're not the one who sat by the girl's bed who you thought you loved, for 5 weeks! Waiting and waiting for her to wake up! What do you think I would have done if you had died?!" Sirius bellowed.

Luthella froze. "You think you love me?" she said in a whisper.

Sirius stared at her, unmoving. He hadn't meant to say that, yet it was true, he just wasn't the sort of person to commit.

"Um…" Sirius said, but he had said the wrong thing.

""Um?" that's what you say when I ask you if you love me?! What sort of an answer is that Sirius?!" Luthella exclaimed.

"Luthella..." Sirius started to say.

"Keep away from me Sirius, until you can find the answer to that question." Luthella said, tears welling in her eyes as she clasped her face in her hands and ran off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Sometimes, Sirius seems to forget, that they're only 13.

Elena POV

It was late, and it was cold, so Elena had bagged one of the comfy armchairs by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, and pulled out her favourite book. It was late, and most of the other students had gone to bed, leaving Elena alone in the large, circular, blue room. It was then that Luthella came crashing through the portrait hole.

Luthella didn't seem to notice that Elena was in the room, and she crashed down onto one of the blue chairs, face in her hands, crying her eyes out. Elena _could_ forget about her and sneak up to bed, or put her book down and be a good friend and see what's wrong. Elena chose the latter.

"Luthella," said Elena, as Luthella looked up and gasped. "What's wrong?"

Luthella buried her face back in her hands, "Like you'd care." She mumbled through her shaking fingers.

"Actually, I do care, so you can either tell me, or I'll just go ask Sirius." When Elena mentioned Sirius' name, she seemed to bring on a whole new round of sobs and howls from Luthella.

"So it's about Sirius!" said Elena, sliding over to Luthella and hugging her, letting her cry onto her shoulder. "What happened?"

That was the one question that Luthella had been asking herself. What happened? She and Sirius had been so happy, so perfect.

"We had… an argument… and he said… he didn't think he… loved me…" Luthella cried between sobs.

Elena was shocked, and continued to comfort her friend. "It'll be okay, I'm sure." She said, "By next Sunday, I'm sure you guys will be back to normal."

Luthella POV

But Elena was wrong; things only began to get worse. Sirius was avoiding Luthella everywhere they went, and now that Elena was sticking to Luthella like glue to make sure she was okay, James had begun to avoid Elena as well. Whilst Lily hovered between the two friendship groups, but Remus stated his position firmly as a Marauder. And Peter, they hardly ever saw him anymore, he was always disappearing.

It was 3 weeks later, when Luthella got a letter from her parents.

"Who's it from?" Elena asked in an offhand way.

"Just my Mum and Dad" said Luthella. She opened the letter and began to read what it said;

_Dear Luthella,_

_How are you? How's school? You'll never guess what happened to your father! He's been offered a new job, where he'll earn more money. AND guess what that means?!_

_We're moving to France! Surprise!_

_I know that this will come as a shock to you, but me and your father decided it was all for the best. We're allowing you to stay at Hogwarts until the Christmas break, then you're going to be coming with us to France._

_Unfortunately, I know there's not another school like Hogwarts, but you'll have to go to the nearest Wizarding School to where we're moving to, there's bound to be one. Love Always, Mum._

Luthella was frozen. She couldn't leave Hogwarts, she couldn't! Hogwarts was her home! Way to go Mum telling her about it in a stupid letter!

Luthella felt the tears balling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" said Elena.

"No!" Luthella cried.

"Luthella what is it?!" Elena said worriedly.

Luthella looked up at Elena in the eye. "We're moving to France, I'm leaving Hogwarts."

Elena was in a state of shock, but Luthella grabbed a quill and some spare parchment and began to reply.

_Dear Mum,_

_There is no way on heaven, earth or hell that I am coming with you to France! HOGWARTS IS MY HOME! THERE IS NO OTHER SCHOOL LIKE HOGWARTS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT BEING A WITCH MEANS?! IT MEANS THAT WE'RE NOT THAT COMMON, AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM COMING WITH YOU! EVER!_

_I am staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, and Easter, I shall see you next summer._

_Luthella._

Luthella handed the letter to her owl and pushed him into the air.

"Hurry!" she cried.

The next day, another letter was dropped at Luthella's place at breakfast. She has spent the whole of the day before and that night thinking about moving, there was no way they could make her move to France, she was NOT leaving Hogwarts. She hadn't told anyone else but Elena either.

Luthella opened the letter, and began to read;

_Dear Luthella,_

_I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter, it's already been decided. Now you will come home at Christmas and we're moving, whether you like it or not!_

_We have sent a message to your head teacher, and you're to go see him straight away._

_Love Always, Mum._

Luthella got up from the table and sprinted out of the hall and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Gwin, yes I was expecting you. It seems that you family is moving to France?" He said.

"Yes, but I'm staying at Hogwarts!" said Luthella.

"I'm afraid if you do move, you will be enrolled at Beauxbatons, the nearest Wizarding School. It's quite pleasant there." Dumbledore explained.

"But I don't want to move!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, it's up to your parents." Dumbledore said, "I shall notify the headmistress of Beauxbatons and she will send you additional information when you arrive in France." Dumbledore said smiling.

And soon enough, the Christmas holidays came quicker than Luthella liked, and she began to say her goodbyes. Elena was in a state, crying all the time. She was going to miss Luthella so badly.

She walked up to Sirius on the last day, and hugged him hard.

"I'm going to miss you Sirius." She whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sirius whispered back into her hair.

Luthella broke away, and turned away, "Goodbye." She said, waving back at everyone.

Luthella left the grounds, and none of them, ever saw her again.


End file.
